The Need For Words - lemon oneshot
by annieplus7
Summary: Gajeel returns home after spending weeks away from his partner and Levy on a mission that required his particular talent. What he doesn't know is the waiting surprise he receives upon his return.


NSFW

I REPEAT:

NOT SAFE FOR WORK

CONTENT IN THIS PIECE CONTAINS EXPLICIT MATURE ADULT CONTENT AND IS UNSUITABLE FOR CHILDREN.

PROCEED WITH CAUTION

(And tell me how you like it! You get bonus points and a smiley face for mentioning favorite parts).

\- - Enjoy! - -

It was miserably wet that afternoon.

Gajeel had spent a number of weeks away from home to accept a high-paying mission near Crocus. They even requested him by name. Levy had convinced him to to take it, despite his objections. Her word was law. He needed the money and he couldn't afford to split it amongst a team.

He left her in the hands of Pantherlily, who promised to keep her busy and out of trouble. He had received no contact from them, which was a good sign. It meant nothing bad had happened.

He stepped off the train onto solid, non-swaying ground, the queasiness in his belly disappearing after a few breaths of the humid air. He promised Levy he would arrive in town on that very day, so when he was greeted by his Exceed partner and not his blue-headed script mage, he couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"You look like hell."

Gajeel knew he looked terrible. His methodology for taking care of missions revolved solely around efficient completion rather than participating in the social graces. It was one of the reasons why he liked having Levy around. She took care of the talking and he covered everything else.

Thinking of his blunette brought him back to the present.

"Aren't y'supposed to be with Levy?" he asked.

The Exceed chuckled and shook his head, "Not even a 'hello'. That girl is a saint to put up with you."

Gajeel took notice of the fact the cat did not answer his question. He also noticed the wry grin he had covered up by transforming into his smaller form.

As a bonus, Pantherlily flew him to his house. Though he would not have minded the walk, the instantaneous delivery was appreciated. Not that he would say so.

Once the cat had deposited the iron mage on the doorstep, he took off without so much as a goodbye. Gajeel couldn't attributed the odd behavior of the Exceed to anything at the moment. He would deal with him later. He burst through the door, suddenly greeted with silence.

He made a mental note of the condition with which he found his house in: immaculate. The wood floors had been polished and buffed, every surface clear of dust, and every item in its place. He smirked at the new placement of bookshelves Lily had no doubt put together for Levy in his absence.

He walked through the lower level rooms, partly checking if the cleanliness continued and partly to find his shrimp. He inhaled deeply. Her glorious scent was everywhere. It pooled in places she frequented, like the cloth armchair she loved to read in by the window, and the barstool next to the kitchen counter that she managed to climb onto for breakfast.

He mounted the stairs, following the recent trail that seemed to bounce from step to step. Once on the landing, he looked towards their bedroom. The door was closed, but her scent was strongest there, practically radiating from the space under the door. She smelled of parchment paper and ink, but he was beginning to detect notes of something sweeter. _Very_ sweet.

He approached the door and twisted the handle, noticing Lily had fixed the squeak in the hinge as it fell open soundlessly.

A master bed dominated the space and butted up against a window with new, black-out curtains he could not remember purchasing. The room may have been dark, but his eyes quickly adjusted and he set his duffel bag near the door. She was asleep on her left side, facing him. Her hair was a curling mess that framed her peaceful face in such gentle waves.

He began undressing. She had put a lot of effort into cleaning and he would not see that go to waste by crawling into bed with dirty clothes. She would never say anything, but he knew it bothered her.

Once stripped, he approached her and knelt down to her level. Now that he was closer, he could see she wore a pink ruffled, baby doll camisole and what appeared to be a matching set of lacy underwear that could not be described as anything other than lingerie.

He smirked, stroking her soft cheek with the back of his fingers. She must have tried to surprise him, but fell asleep in the process. That was fine.

He skillfully slipped his arms under her bare legs and around her shoulders, lifting her to him as he slid into her space, shifting her under the blankets and eventually covering them both. He knew she would wake, but he hoped to be settled first.

Her initial inhalation was soft and she mewled, stretching herself along the length of his body and folding herself around him, attracted to the warmth. She had woken up enough for her to remember she had been awaiting his return and dusted light kisses to every inch of skin she could reach.

"You're back," her voice was thick from sleep.

He wrapped his arms around her, threading his fingers in her cerulean hair and placing a kiss near her temple. He grunted his response; a graveled affirmation.

She reached up, encircling her arms around his neck and laid her mouth over his in an urgent kiss. He pulled her up to his level, tightening his newfound hold around her waist, practically crushing her to him. She was _so_ soft.

He ran one hand down her side to her knee, hooking her leg over his hip as he rolled her underneath himself. He didn't dare break their kiss for her fingers were working magic on his skin. Her little tongue darted between his lips and teased him, coaxing him.

He ran his hands over the soft, mesh material of her flimsy camisole, palming her breasts. He tormented her sensitive nipples through the textured fabric, earning a surprised gasp and rosy blush when he moved his mouth to cover the peaked flesh. Her hands had come up and weaved themselves in his black mane, naturally clenching when he grazed his sharp teeth along the lower curve of her breast.

He chuckled darkly at her mixture of lust and fear. He could smell the adrenaline coursing through her veins, but it gave way to the more potent scent of her sex. An intoxicating aroma that signaled her arousal and readiness.

He pushed her thighs wide with his knees and ventured one hand to test her.

Her panties were of a barely-there nature and he pressed two fingers to her entrance. He reveled in the way she writhed under him as his fingers dealt her teasing ministrations through the lace, pressing into her, but not as far as she begged him to. When he was satisfied she was ready, he pulled the delicate fabric down and over her pliable legs. He made quick work of her camisole as well, snipping the delicate bow in the center with his teeth; her attire now falling apart.

He unfastened his pants, sliding them down far enough to reveal his erect member. He hovered over her, bracing himself against the headboard as his little woman reached down between them, lightly fingering his length and positioning him.

In one fluid motion, he pushed himself fully inside of her; the sheer girth stretching her to her limit. He had been away for too long. He pulled out slightly, languidly plunging into her. She was slick and tight, and the rhythmic pressure her body gripped him with supplied a heady friction.

She was his match in every way. From the shape of her hand against his flush cheek to the bell-like curves of her hips rising to meet him. He could not think of any woman from his past that could even come close to fitting him as much as his Levy did.

He came back to her mouth and laid a tender kiss to her lips, watching as her body tensed with the undulating waves of her orgasm. He thrusted into her, hard. His instincts demanded he reach his building end. After a few strokes, he climaxed, forcing his length as far as she could take him, releasing his hot seed. He let her body milk him as he pumped into her. A joint effort that soon relaxed as they descended from their high.

She released a satisfied hum when he laid next to her and pulled her into his warm embrace.

"Gajeel?" He could feel her warm breath as she exhaled against his chest.

"Hm?"

"I made a bet with Pantherlily."

The iron mage caressed her blue locks, rubbing the strands between his fingers as he waited for her to continue.

"I'm pregnant."

The strand of hair fell from his fingertips as her revelation had dawned itself. He retrieved another lock of blue hair, continuing his fascination with nonchalant vigor.

"I know," he stated quietly, internally processing his outlook on being a father.

She pulled back to look him in the eyes.

"No you didn't," she accused.

A smile broke out across the dragon slayer's pointed fangs.

"You smell different than when I left. Sweeter. Makes sense now," he nuzzled her neck, inhaling her new perfume.

At first, she thought he moved to leave, but he had sat up and crouched over her waist, placing an affectionate kiss below her navel. The amount of gentleness and uninhibited love he exhibited in that one action brought tears to her eyes.

A flash of concern crossed his features when he saw the salty drops fall from her cheeks. She assured him she was fine with a bright smile, and placed her hand over her womb.

"Pantherlily bet I couldn't tell you before sex."

The giant man laughed and placed fiery, erotic bites along her inner thigh, stirring her libido for round two.

"Who says we're finished?"

He eyed her with crimson lust, immediately sending her heart pounding through her veins.

As they reignited their flames of passion, each was comfortable in the other's silence on the matter. Their actions had spoken much louder than words could convey.

Not to mention that Gajeel would do practically anything to win a bet against his self-righteous Exceed partner. Especially if the outcome earned him an extra hand in building a nursery.


End file.
